Silver's crazy night
by Blazkins
Summary: The epic tale of how silver became impregnated with the next ultimate life form.


_***beep***_

_***beep***_

_***beep***_

_**Silver opened his eye, the gray room around him slowly coming into focus**_

_***beep***_

_***beep***_

"_**where am I" he coughed**_

"_**you're in the ICU" a doctor said gravely, "You've been RAPED! "**_

"_**RAPED?" Silver shouted, coughing BLOOD.**_

"_**I like to start new lines with dialogue." Silver said in a high-pitched voice.**_

"_**Dialogue is where all the action happens" the doctor said concerned**_

"_**I BEG TO DIhahahaha..**_

"_**do you hate me yet?" Silver asked Mephiles.**_

"_**Yes." Mephiles ...said back. **_

"_**I think that every new line should be a quote and then a description of what just happened." Mephiles...said sadly. And in blue.**_

"_**but there occasionally must be a paragraph describing the scene to give the readers a feel for the en**_

_**viornm**_

_**ent **_

_**Suddenly, Shadow burst into the room. He was panting, his big, strong, sculpted, um muscles glistening with sweat from his 3009867866500 mile uphill jet skate to the hospital.**_

"_**Guys! I heard .. I mean. Hm. DAMN." He said, crossing his sleeves/arms/hands/bracelets.**_

"_**Oh, Shadow**_-kun! I could feel you coming here. I need you. " Si oops;We have to find who did this DAMNED THING too you " shadow pointed intently at Silver-chan.

Oh, Shadow-kun. the way you tease me. " Silver swatted at a fly tht wasn't really there.

"Shadow." A voice from behind him ...said. Shadow was startled because_** he di**__**dn't notice that **__**anyone ehey lse was in the room. **_

"_**Mephiles, DAMMIT!" Shadow SCREAMED and pointed. **_

"_Shut up, Shadow., I know my name. " MMM"_

_Suddenly Sonic bust into the room, "Woah guys I just heard the news, Sorry I'm late I was on a date with Elise" _

"_SONIKKU!" Amy suddenly appeared and grabbed Sonic by the crotch. _

"_I heard you were at the flea market. did you hear that SILVER has been RAPED? It's all over town. Everyone talking about his cute it is that he"s so virginal and innocent and pure and now he's been raped." Amy smiled._

"_Thats what happened?" **SATAN** said in amazEment, " I heard he was going TOO **slow** and it hospitalized him"_

"That's not what happened at all!" Silver shouted indignantly. "I was just at a perty, okay? Maphiles was there and ShaDOW was there and They raped me together. Then I was drinking blood, so they took me to the hospital. It wasn't really rape because they were paying me and I was dressed kind of sluttily, but I mean. You have to tell the doctors something, right?" He winked.

_The doctor returned to the room with the test results and shouted merrily "Looks like __someone_ is gonna have a baby!~~"

"_A BABY?" Amy SCREAMED. _

"_A BABBBABYYYY?~~~~~~~~~~~?::: " Everyone else SCREAMED_

_Eggcept Shadow because he's too cool to SCREAM. But actually he wasnt too cool to scream last night. *Bow chika wow-wow* Shadow blushed except not really because he's too cool to blush. Eggcept for last night._

"_Yes!" the doctor shouted excitedly "Its a new miracle of life like I've never seen before, Its some kind of butt parasite thats feeding off the leftover nutrients from your GI track._

"_MY DAMNED BUTT? " Shadow SCREAMED._

"_No, I was talking to Silver." the doctor said after paddling me._

"_MY BUTT?" Silver screamed realizing the implications of what the doctor just said._

"_I can't be a single parent, Not at my age!(14)"_

"_Don't worry, i'll be your husband" Said..._

…_..._

…_..._

…_..._

_the doctor._

"_But I DON"T LOVE YOU!" Silver cried._

"_Who do you love?" the doctor asked._

"_I/.._

"_I'll take responsibility" shadow said cooly, "I knew I should have pulled out when I had the chance, but I couldn't resist the DAMNED pleasure."_

"_No. I'll take the responsibility." Mephiles asserted. "I was the one who called Silver's whorehouse in the first place. Plus I was inside him, too."_

"_Looks like this baby Is going to have 3 DADDIES!~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay~~~~~"_

"_I've always wanted 3 DADDIES" Amy SCREAMED._

"_SHUT UP AMY." Sonic SCREAMED._

"_Oh no, Silver was raped and now he's butt pregnant with either shadow or mephiles baby!" Tails shouted as he entered the room _

"_Thanks for the info, Tails." Sonic said and winked, thumbs-upping Tails._

"_Thanks, Sonic. I was watching the news and then I saw that SATAN had been RAPED. And then I picked up my toast and finished it, but I was kind of too worried to chew so I choked a little bit. But after I put it in the sink (To clean later) I decided that I should probably put my *HATES*shoes on before I flew over to the hospital." Tails thumbs-upped silver. and Shadow._

"_SO thats what's been goin on in here" a blind man said as he walked passed the room "If only I had the power to see It would have made sense, good thing that little girl explained everything"_

"_Maria" shadow said in a voice that sounded like he didn't really care very much but sortof did._

"_Okay what?" Sonic asked._

…"_You guys all suck." Mephiles SCREAMED. _

"_Silver is still rotting from butt cancer here!" Silver exclaimed in third person. _

"_Yeah well Sonic could really use a good chilly dog right about now" Sonic said, continuingthe trend._

"_I'll give you a chilly dog soinc, if you know what I mean" amy said seductively "i'll be the bun~"_

_At this point, Silver was getting really irritated. "Can somebody please just TURN OFF THE TV?"_

"_No DAMNED need to rush." Shadow said in a cool guy voice that was just apathetic enough to let you know he didn't care about anything, but not quite enough so he didn't come off as a complete douche._

"_But I want to watch the live news coverage of your butt pregnancy, This is a first in history" tails said as he began explaining the ins and outs of how someone can get pregnant in their butt._

"_I don't want to hear this." Amy said as she jumped out the window._

"_Good riddance." Sonic sighed in relief, "Now I don't have to worry about her showing up drunk and crying on any of my hot dates with Elise anymore."_

"_BY the way" said the TV "This is breaking news. Princess Elise the 3rd has just been found in a dumpster. Dead."_

"_DAMMIT" said shadow_

Sonic gassped in shock, "Oh no Elise is in danger, Gotta speed up!" he then proceeded to rush out of the room at mach speed crashing into every wall as he went

"OH HI GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE." Said Rouge. "by the way, sonic. She's dead." Rouge winked, grabbed Shadow by the crotch, and jumped out th window. Eggcept she can fly so it didn't hurt. everypony started at her butt as she flew away.

"Okay, so anyway. Mephiles, I'll be with you on mondays, wednesdays, fridays and sundays. Shadow, I'll be with you on tuesdays. sonic, You can be my-" He was cut off by Mephiles pressing his lips against his own looked at them with longing, but nobody could tell because he's so good at suppressing his emotions.

'I really wish we could have another threesome, Dammit...' He thought as he looked at Silver's sugar-free jell-o pudding cup. (In vanilla). 'Mmmm mmm-mm I want some of that.' he used chaos control to TIME TRAVEL and went back in time to when the pudding was first brought into the room. he took it from the nurse. He also took her earrings.

"when did you get that pudding?" Silver asked. "Mmmm mmm-mm I wan't some of that." He wade the :3 face and Shadow has to spit the bit that was in his mouth into Silver's mouth. JUST LIEK A MOMMA BIRD.

"You know whats even better than a damn threesome?" shadow exclaimed, "a fullbown orgy with ourselves, We could use the damn chaos emeralds to go back in time to the first threesome, then the damn baby could have 6 daddies"

"OH MY GOD YOURE RIGHT!" Sonic SCREAMED.

"Wait, you have no part in this." Silver the invalid-hog said.

"Yeah, Silver is mine. Only two of mine." Mephy-kun the solarishalf-hog said.

"I don't really care about him, He just reminds me of..." Shadow trailed off because He started to think about ROUGE.

Suddenly, Silver became aroused.

Sonic left because he was too sad that he wouldn't be allowed in the Gigantic

Anyway, Mephiles couldn't help but sniff SILVER right on the hospital bed while Shadow watched. Shadow started to wonder what the big deal with sniffing SILVER was, but then Eggman came in.

"Doctor! " hadow ssss

"I've been meaning to tell you all of my brilliant plan. I found out that Mephiles is capable of impregnating males in the butt, and that his spawn would be more powerful than even you, SHADOW. I plan on getting One of you ...ooh ho ho ho ho MPREG!"

"Too late, Baldy McNosehair." Tails said as he recapped everything that had happened so far.

"I'm already halfway there!"

"wait, when did tails get here?" SHADOW said.

"I broke

"Oh, Mephiles, Mephiles! AH! OH Yes yes ahh mephiles sniff harder !" The doctor said as he watched the blazing hot action happening on the hospital bed. HA

"Okay, I want in on some of this damn action." Shadow said as he got up from the sink in the tiny tiny tiny bathroom.

"Don't forget about me" Rouge said in her cougar voice as shadow walked towards the two hedgehogs ferociously going at it on the hospital bed.

"I don't have any DAMN time for you with my baby daddy over there getting all the attention" Shadow remarked cooly

"You know what?" The doctor exclaimed. "You don't really have to stay here. You still have another 12 months before the baby pops out of your butt."

"NUU I'm too young to have bowel problems." Eggman said.

ANYWAY, everyone left the hospital. Now shadow, SILVER and Mephiles are sitting on Silver's bed with him.

"So Since it's monday, I get him tonight." Mephiles BRAGGED.

"Hmph I don't care. I can sleep in my own damned bed. ALONE" Shadow said, wiping a tear from his uni eye Silver and Mephiles both started to cry but held it in like men.

"maybe, if its ok with mephiles, we could share me tonight

"It's not." Said Mephiles. He grabbed SILVER by the crotch and held him close. Shadow let out a whimper of arousal. silver noticed that Shadow was beig neglected, so

"HEY. I just realized that Eggman said that it was Mephiles's seamen that did this [link] to me. So shadow has nothing to do with it, really."

"I was so ready for some action, though." Said a sour Cream the rabbit, watching from the corner bakery with binoculars.

"I'm hungry." Said silver. "There have been mexicans working on my kitchen all day so i haven't been able to get food."

"HA" said me.

"I hear someone in them pantries."

So anyway, Mephiles grabbed Silver by the crotch while Shadow watched jealously. He decided to jump in the middle and see what would happen. It took 6 hours for them to actually start touching Shadow, too, but it was so worth it.

"Maybe we should get some protection" silver said sheepishly in the middle of the action

"You're already pregnant, its not like you can get double pregnant" said mephiles insightfully.

"Yeah but you could get the **frogs**." Said Cream. "Mr. Big told me."

"FROGGGY" exclaimed Big sitting next to Cream

"Mephiles! Me-files. " Hurred Silver. Shadow watched.

"Hey mephy, maybe you could do some of that damn sniffing on me too?" shadow asked, jealouse"retorted

"well yeah." Shadow said while sniffing himself. He sniffed Me-files, too. "You smell like A winters night on the coast of alaska~~~~~~" shadow moaned.

"_YEAHAAS" Said Me-files. That's why Silver likes me so much, They looked at each other with that one face - 3_

_As they gazed into each others eyes, shadow grabbed me-files by the crotch "I like your smell, too" he said with a slight cajun accent._

"_With gusto." Mephiles replied as sexily as he could muster _

"_HOLYMARIA I just noticed something. Mephiles! You don't have a mouth!" Shadow SCREAMED. "SO THAT'S HOW THIS WHOLE SNIFFING BUSINESS GOT STARTED" Tails interjected, sitting next to cream and big_

"_yeah we get it Tails" said Cream annoyed._

"_Me-flies I need you so badly" Silvy-kun Climaxed _


End file.
